


We Got Our Own Bus

by swirlzayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, contains smut, idk what else to tag, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swirlzayn/pseuds/swirlzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as they closed the door, Liam told the driver “plugs in tonight mate.” He said and the driver nodded sticking in the headphones in his ears.<br/>“Oh really, plugs in? What makes you think ‘m in the mood Mr. Payne?” Zayn said smiling amused and Liam’s cheek heated up, god anything Zayn did was enough to make his blood rush, the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled and his lips curved into the most beautiful smile anyone would ever witness.<br/>Liam nudged his nose against the other boy’s and whispered “I’ll suck you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Got Our Own Bus

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Just a drabble of a meme thing on tumblr, since I’m still not Tumblr famous I chose a couple to do, if this one gets good reviews then I’ll do the others. You can find me on tumblr with the same username and send me requests of any ships listed on my page. This is my first written anything so please be patient with me. I’ll start with the this one “leaving hickeys on the others neck.”

The busses had stopped in some unknown gas station and god knows where, Liam was too into Zayn’s neck to even care, he loved the feel of the soft skin on his lips, Liam loved how every time his lips touched any part of Zayn his whole body became warm and his heart felt full, a sensation no had ever given him…ever. “C’mon babe lets go buy some snacks, ‘m starving.” Zayn said quietly and Liam only hummed but complied to his boyfriends wishes by putting a hoodie on and walking out greeting a small group of fans and quickly buying what they needed, the other boys looked just as needy as Liam felt and by other boys he meant Lou and Harry. “Did ya hear we got our own bus.” Lou winked as they made their way to the busses; Liam rolled his eyes and looked over at Niall giving him a knowing smile and earning a groan. “Fuckers.” Was all he replied as he downed his drink and walked towards the bus where the 5sos lads were at, Liam smirked and said “Did ya hear we got our own bus too.” He imitated Louis and gained a slap in the arse by Zayn “Okay stop fighting you too.” He laughed as he laid his hands lightly on Liam’s waist as they walked up the tour bus.  
As soon as they closed the door, Liam told the driver “plugs in tonight mate.” He said and the driver nodded sticking in the headphones in his ears. “Oh really, plugs in? What makes you think ‘m in the mood Mr. Payne?” Zayn said smiling amused and Liam’s cheek heated up, god anything Zayn did was enough to make his blood rush, the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled and his lips curved into the most beautiful smile anyone would ever witness. Liam nudged his nose against the other boy’s and whispered “I’ll suck you.” It sounded more like a bribe, Liam hadn’t touched Zayn in a while and he just needed something to get him through the other half of the tour, it wasn’t every day that this happened to them and Liam needed to take advantage of this, he just had to. Zayn pushed Liam on the couch and said “No.” Liam pouted and Zayn laughed “Let me.” He said moving his lips towards Liam, and Liam didn’t stop his hands from traveling down to Zayn’s tight ass and giving it a gentle grope causing Zayn to come down and straddle him and grind his hips down on Liam, causing Liam to shut his eyes in pleasure.  
“Take that goddamn thing off.” Zayn said but quickly doing it himself and helping Liam take off his hoodie “Fuck yes.” Zayn said cheeks flushed a wine red and eyes dilated filled with lust and yearning for Liam, his hands smoothed out on Liam’s chest “Such a man.” He said in praise as his hands touched the hairs on Liam’s chest, Zayn loved touching Liam partially for the way that Liam melted in his hands, the way his still innocent features turned so inhumanly blissed out, but he also loved the way Liam’s skin felt against his, making his body tingle in want and need. He placed kisses on Liam’s chest moving down to those god-carved abs he sucked hard earning a moan from Liam, a sound that will always leave Zayn in awe, he kissed the red spot and pulled down Liam’s sweats “Love when you go commando babe.” He said as he saw Liam’s hard cock in its full glory, making Zayn’s mouth water instantly. “You can record me if you want.” He said looking up at his beauty and Liam’s eyes widened his twitching hands reaching out for his phone, they did this every so often something like a motivation when they were away from each other, Zayn had a voice kink so he would just record Liam’s voice when he was at his peak and he’d use it every night he felt needy. “Ready?” Liam nodded frantically his hands shaking as Zayn got closer he looked up at the camera and kissed down on Liam’s cock, his hand stroking the base as he let his tongue lick the tip slowly, his eyes never left Liam’s phone. His mouth hollowed as he took in just the tip, hand still moving on his boy’s cock, he stretched out his arms almost as if saying ‘no hands’ and moved his mouth down deep on Liam’s cock as far as he could in one suck, earning a hiss from Liam. “Yes Zayn just like that.” Liam’s hip jerked up and Zayn smirked knowing what Liam wanting to do. “Stand up then.” Zayn said when he came up for a breath, Liam did as he was told and used one of his hands to steady Zayn’s head, Zayn opened his mouth as wide as he could making sure his teeth weren’t in show as he place Liam’s cock in his mouth, he placed his hands behind his back and let Liam fuck into his mouth, Liam was always gentle so Zayn didn’t mind. “Look at me babe.” Liam said in such a deep voice that made Zayn’s body vibrate and he listened to his boyfriend and looked up, trying to give the most innocent face he could “Dammit Malik those eyes.” He muttered increasing the speed on Zayn’s mouth, earning a moan from Zayn, Liam couldn’t keep his grip on his phone steady the sensation Zayn’s mouth was giving him was making his body go crazy, his grip on Zayn’s hair tightened as he increased the speed. “I’m close, so fucking close.” He informed, and was soon pushed down on the couch again and Zayn’s delicate long fingers were on his wet cock, stroking fast and Liam had to get this on video. “Cum for me Liam, come on, let me taste you.” He said as he opened his mouth aiming the cock to his mouth stroking faster, Liam growled releasing his body and letting himself cum hard in Zayn’s mouth and upper lip, Zayn swallowed like he always did and licked his lips.  
“Good yeah?” Zayn asked voice a bit rough, making Liam smile knowing why his voice was a bit rough “More than good, I’ll have to make you tea later.” Liam said bringing Zayn to lay on top of him as they laid on the couch. Zayn smiled and sucked hard where Liam’s birthmark was “Zayn, how will I explain that tomorrow.” Zayn shrugged. “Don’t.” He smiled and Liam kissed Zayn on the head. “What about you?” Zayn smiled and playing with Liam’s stubble “You’ve ruined my voice Mr. Payne-Malik, you’ll have to ride me all night to make it up.” They both chuckled “Whatever you say, I shall accept any punishment given even if it means not being able to sit tomorrow.” Liam said kissing Zayn deeply, had he mentioned how much he loved feeling Zayn’s skin on his lips? Well he loved riding him even more.


End file.
